


Quiet Me

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. The angel is upset and doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Me

Dean stared at the angel in shock. His confusion was well hidden as he didn’t want to frighten Castiel away. Castiel’s hand came up to his cheek and pulled his hand back, staring at the wetness on his fingers. He didn’t understand what was going on with him. Castiel slumped onto the bed and Dean immediately went to his side. The angel leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. Dean threw aside all his current emotions and wrapped his arms around the angel. His angel. Castiel turned in to him and Dean’s arms held the man close to him. He kissed the top of his head and held him tight.

“I’m right here Cas. I’m not going anywhere.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s shirt tighter as he cried into his lover’s chest. He was slowly beginning to understand what this emotion was. Fear. He never wanted to lose Dean. He let his body lean against Dean’s and let the human try to stop his tears with soothing words and promises that they both knew were going to be broken.


End file.
